Star Gazing
by Yukari Shiroyuki
Summary: Siapa yang akan menduga kalau orang asing yang sok akrab ini bisa membuatku kembali tersenyum ...hanya dengan hal kecil. AU, MxM, mind to r'n'r? :)


**Disclaimer : **Till the world ends, Death Note will never ever be mine. *gloomyface*

**Warnings** : AU, super duper OOC, cheesy, gaje, berlete-lete, humorless, bikin ngantuk, jadi disarankan untuk membacanya kalo mau tidur, haha :3 sebelum nyesel gara2 matanya bakal belekan gajah krn fic ini, silahkan pencet **back** buru-buru.

**A/N -skip if you want- : **Kyaaa, akhirnya balik lagi nulis fic *nangis2 bombay sambil sujud syukur* kayaknya hiatus saya lama banget ya -nobody notice- trus saya agak kaget juga pas ngecek inbox email soalnya ternyata ada juga yang ngereview fic saya, plus dapet masukan yang bermanfaat banget, arigatou gozaimasu! Jujur, bukannya saya sok ga ngebales review atau apa ...cuma ya ampun gak tau cara ngebalesnya! *begonya ketauan* tapi saya sungguh sangat berterima kasih buat yang udah ngereview, yg nyemangatin saya yg masih newbie ini :3 yg udah baca mau silent reader ato gak, makasih juga udah baca fic2 saya yg aneh2. Haha jadi malu~ Yang mo ngereview, ngasi kritik saran yg guna, saya akan hargai banget. Bener. Ga boong. Saya ga suka org2 yg ngasi flame, itu tandanya mereka ga punya etika dlm menyampaikan pendapat, so, kalo seandainya ada pun, saya sih ketawa aja. Toh, ga ada untungnya saya ngebales. Jika masih ada salah2, typo segala macem kasitau ya! Saya seneng kalo ada yg ngebilangin, karena saya blom lama jadi author disini. Masih polos2 gimana gitu *panci terbang* After all, enjoy & don't forget to review! :)

**Star Gazing**

Langit malam ini cerah. Setidaknya menurut orang-orang begitu. Aku memandangi langit kelam diatasku. Sebenarnya aku tidak setuju jika disebut 'malam yang cerah'. Toh, langit diatasku tidak berwarna pink atau biru muda. Atau hijau.

Hey, hitam bukan warna cerah, kan.

Tapi, aku pun ikuti saja karena pada umumnya orang-orang menyebutnya demikian. Aku memegang paper cup _cappuccino_ku yang mulai agak mendingin. Padahal tadi begitu panas sampai-sampai aku merasa tanganku seakan terbakar.

Tentu tidak, aku hanya melebih-lebihkannya saja. Haha. Sumpah, aku merasa agak -sangat- bosan menunngu dihalte bus sekarang.

Aku agaknya sedikit benci keramaian. Dan halte bus ini 'sedikit' ramai menurutku. Hanya ada 5 orang termasuk aku, sepasang lansia _hippies, _seorang mahasiswa berkacamata super tebal yang suram yang mungkin adalah veteran dikampusnya dan juga mungkin tak pernah pacaran dengan seorang gadis atau pria sampai sekarang, dan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan penampilan bak anjing pudel menor. Apalagi ditengah 'malam yang cerah', ditambah suhu udara yang terasa akan membekukanku dalam waktu 5 menit jika aku tidak menggerakkan badanku, entah kaki, tangan, atau bahkan mulutku yang sedari tadi terus melontarkan kata-kata 'oh-sangat-sopan-sekali' kepada orang-orang disekitarku. Sial, aku merasa bagaikan hidup di Antartika. Semua seakan terlihat putih (kecuali jalanan aspal yang tetap hitam), udara dingin menggigit, sepi dan hanya suara ranting- ranting pohon yang bergemerisik (orang-orang disekitarku sepertinya bisu semua), dan suasana suram yang sedikit membuatku merinding. Tentu minus penguin, rubah kutub, rusa dan ...beruang kutub. Hanya ada beberapa spesies manusia. Ditambah beberapa anjing liar yang berlalu lalang, dan tentunya tikus. Tikus jahanam. Aku merasa agak jijik melihat beberapa dari mereka berlarian hampir mengenai sepatu boot kulit hitam favoritku. Aku melihat bulu mereka yang terlihat basah kuyup, entah karena terkena salju yang mencair atau air selokan. Terlihat menjijikan.

_'Atau ketumpahan_ _cappucinno_!' gelakku dalam hati membayangkan tikus-tikus keparat itu menggelepar kepanasan sambil mencicit-cicit kesal, mungkin. Aku membayangkan mereka mengoceh-ngoceh kepada kaki-kaki orang pemilik _cappuccino_. Oh dengan bahasa tikus tentunya.

_'Oh maaf teman- teman kecilku, apa kalian mau cappuccino lagi?' orang itu tersenyum dengan nada suara dan tatapan maaf yang dibuat-dibuat. Dan bagian terbaiknya..._

_Orang itu kembali menumpahkan cairan panas kafein itu lagi ke tikus-tikus yang sedang 'mengomel' itu. Sambil terkekeh-kekeh sadis tentunya._

Aku merasa agak terhibur saat membayangkannya. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang tampaknya bisa diajak bicara, tentu larut dalam pikiran sendiri adalah yang terbaik. Toh, aku bukanlah orang sok akrab, jadi aku menikmati menyibukkan pikiranku sendiri sampai tanpa sadar, aku membiarkan sudut bibir kananku terangkat sedikit, membentuk seringaian layaknya seorang maniak. Maniak? Haha. Bus sialan, lama -tengah asyiknya acara memikirkan cara-cara 'memperlakukan' tikus secara 'tikusiawi', aku secara tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu diseberang jalan yang agaknya sedikit menyolok. Sebenarnya sangat.

Seseorang.

Seorang pria yang menurut perkiraanku seumuran denganku, dengan baju garis-garis hitam putih dengan _vest _bulu (entah bulu unta atau sebenarnya hanya kapuk yang ditempel-tempel, haha), rambut coklat kemerahan yang agak acak-acakan, _baggy jeans _yang warnanya sudah agak pudar, dan tak ketinggalan sepatu boots kulit coklat dengan aksen _belt _ yang terlihat lumayan keren dimataku.

Oh, satu lagi yang hampir terlupa. _Goggles _berlensa kehijauan, tergantung longgar dileher orang itu. Betapa 'normalnya' orang itu. Haha.

_'Orang gila macam apa yang berjalan-jalan ditengah cuaca dingin dan bersalju tanpa minimal, mantel tebal, syal rajut atau apalah, earmuff, payung? Pokoknya, benda-benda yang bisa membuat hangat dan terhindar dari salju sialan ini. Oh, apakah otaknya sudah membeku? Hypothermia? Atau lebih simpelnya ...benar-benar sinting? Pasti sinting! Ya sinting!'_

Disaat aku sibuk memaki-maki (?), aku tidak menyadari orang asing itu menyeberang dan berjalan kearahku. Dan berdiri tepat disampingku.

_'Bagus sekali, mungkin kau akan mengajakku ngobrol dan bertanya dimana letak rumah sakit jiwa terdekat atau tiba-tiba memelukku? Akan kutendang jika kau berani, orang sinting!' _gertakku dalam hati.

Aku baru akan mengambil langkah menjauh, saat orang itu tiba-tiba berkata, "Hai," sapanya ramah.

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku _vest_nya, sebuah Nintendo DS dan mulai memainkannya. Terdengar samar lagu tema _Mario _berkumandang dari speakernya.

Aku merasa kakiku enggan menjauh, alih-alih aku tetap berdiri mematung ditempatku semula. Sedikit terkejut, karena ternyata tidak semua yang disini bisu. Dan setidaknya ada suara lain selain daripada suara ranting-ranting pohon _oak _tua bergesekan. Suaranya agak membuatku merinding sejujurnya.

'_Arrghh, arrghh hari apa sih ini? Syuting film parodi Friday 13th? Kedinginan, merinding, cappuccinoku sudah dingin, bus keparat belum juga datang dan sekarang tepat disampingku ada pria sinting berpakaian layaknya hari ini adalah hari biasa dengan angin sepoi-sepoi sedang bicara sendiri atau mengajak NDSnya ngobrol! Sempurna sekali hari ini' _aku berkata-kata dalam hati, oh tentunya tak lupa dengan sedikit sarkasme. Ciri khasku.

"Aku bicara padamu, loh," suara pria 'sinting' itu mengagetkanku. Suaranya terdengar dalam dan lembut. Bukan jenis suara bariton yang kelewat bass atau suara tenor kelewat alto. Jujur, aku suka suaranya. Sepertinya, aku sedikit terguncang hari ini, pikiranku meracau tidak logis, tidak biasanya. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Dan, aku sedikit melirik kearahnya.

Ia juga melirikku. Tak lupa dengan sedikit senyuman lembut. Ah, senyum yang manis ...tunggu. Barusan apa? Manis? Aku cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah.

"A-aku tahu," balasku dengan cepat. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin terdengar salting tapi lidahku mendadak gagap tanpa aku bisa menahannya. _Orang ini pasti sejenis orang pembaca pikiran!_ Aku bisa merasakan dari sebelahku ia tertawa kecil. Hey, tidak lucu tau! Tapi, suara tawanya...

"Lalu, kenapa kau diam saja, eh? Menganggapku layaknya orang gila yang telanjang ditengah malam bersalju? Ayolah, toh aku tidak telanjang," ia tertawa terkekeh sekarang. Sepertinya, ia berniat mencairkan suasana dengan candaan. Tapi, malah terdengar horor ditelingaku.

_'Orang ini benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran!' _ kataku ngeri. Dalam hati tentunya. Dikepalaku sekarang terlintas seseorang berkepala plontos plus _eyeliner _ tebal.

"Bukan begitu," aku mencoba berbicara senormal mungkin. "...aku hanya tidak terbiasa mengobrol dengan orang yang tidak kukenal," jawabku selogis mungkin. Tak ketinggalan dengan nada suara yang super dingin.

"Ah, _I see..._" ia kembali menekuni NDSnya dengan khidmat. Dan kami berdiri diam seperti itu hampir selama 2 menit, sampai...

"Kau sendirian?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, masih sibuk memelototi layar terang dihadapannya. Jari-jarinya yang panjang lincah menari diatas tombol-tombol itu.

"Mmmh.." aku sedikit menunduk sambil memasukkan kedua tanganku kedalam saku jaket kulit hitamku. Sebenarnya, aku agak menikmati percakapan 'hati ke hati' dengan orang ini. Eh?

"Sudah kuduga," katanya dengan senyum kecil. Dari nada bicaranya barusan,seakan-akan ia mengatakan hal yang begitu jelasnya seperti 'bumi itu bulat' atau 'anjing tidak bisa melahirkan hamster' semacam itulah. _Like such an obvious thing._

Aku memilih diam, namun tak lama...

"Aku suka memandangi langit, kau tahu?"

"_So?_" aku balik tanya. Lagipula untuk apa ia memberitahuku hal sepele seperti itu, seakan aku bakal peduli ...aku sedikit penasaran sih dengan jawabannya...

"Maukah kau menemaniku? Yah ...memandangi langit?" tanyanya dengan oh-tanpa-dosanya.

_'Ugh, orang ini agaknya tak sayang nyawa ya? Atau kelewat polos? A-atau sebenarnya di-dialah Jack The Ripper yang sampai sekarang tidak ketahuan jati diri sebenarnya! Tapi ...itu kan sudah lama sekali. Ah,si-siapa tau ia penerusnya! Arggghh, hey! Aku bukan WTS* tau! Tapi yang lebih penting ...aku harus segera angkat kaki dari sini! Ia mencoba mengajakku untuk membunuhku dan ...dan...'_

Ditengah-tengah proses perumusan hipotesa-hipotesa yang mungkin terdengar 'agak' gila tersebut, suara itu kembali mengagetkanku.

"Kau mau?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya terdengar agak mengharap. Haha, apa ini triknya?

"Haaa, baiklah. Dimana?" a-apa?! Hei, bu-bukan itu yang mau kuucapkan! Arrgghh.

"Ayo jalan sama-sama, aku tau tempat yang bagus," nadanya terdengar riang. Seperti anak kecil yang berhasil 'menipu' orang tuanya untuk dibelikan es krim sebesar _Big Ben_. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Tak lupa dengan senyum _angelic_nya.

_'Ah, sepertinya dia bukan Jack The Ripper...' _ aku menyambut uluran tangannya dengan ragu ...sebelum ia menggenggamnya dengan antusias. "Ayo!" serunya sambil setengah berlari menarikku yang masih terhanyut dalam analisaku yang konyol.

Kira-kira 10 menit aku membiarkan diriku 'diseret' sampai aku tiba-tiba tersentak saat ia berhenti mendadak dan tubuhku bertubrukan dengannya. Aku merasakan tubuhnya hangat -yang membuatku agak takjub mengingat pakaiannya- sama seperti tangannya yang menggenggamku. Aku mencium samar aroma _musk _& _cardamom _ dari tubuhnya. Plus aroma _clove _yang agak kuat. _'Sepertinya ia perokok..' tebakku._

"Tadaaaa~ Kita sampai!" serunya dengan nada riang, sangat riang malah. Ia tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang agak terengah-engah sampai aku mendongak...

_'Woaah..,' _ diatasku kini aku melihat langit yang sama kelamnya seperti tadi. Namun, sekarang terlihat begitu banyak -mungkin jutaan atau bahkan miliaran- bintang-bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip dengan cantiknya. Lautan bintang putih, merah dan biru menghiasi cakrawala yang hitam pekat. _Like diamonds in the sky._

"Indah kan?" aku masih terhipnotis keindahan diatasku saat ia bertanya. Aku seakan lupa akan kekesalan, ketakutan, dan keterkejutanku dalam sekejap itu semua lenyap, saat aku perlahan menunduk sedikit.

"Mmm.." aku mengangguk dengan antusias sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Masih tidak melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Toh, ia juga sepertinya tidak keberatan.

"Kau tersenyum ," katanya dengan takjub. Ia juga tersenyum. "Itu bagus."

Sedikit kaget saat mendengarnya namun aku tidak menyesal telah tersenyum. Sudah lama aku tidak tersenyum seperti ini. Biasanya aku menyeringai, tersenyum sinis, atau terkekeh sarkastik. Tidak menyangka bahwa dengan hal sederhana seperti ini saja bisa membuatku tersenyum lagi. Senyum bahagia. Aku merasa kembali seperti manusia lagi.

"Terima kasih.." bisikku masih sambil tersenyum. Ia tetap mendongak keatas, sepertinya masih terlarut dalam keindahan diatas kami.

"Matt.." katanya sambil menoleh kearahku. Aku bisa melihat kilauan sepasang _zamrud _ yang cantik. Dan senyumnya. Senyumnya yang manis. Aneh...

"Terima kasih, Matt. Aku ..Mello." aku kembali mendongak. Bersyukur telah bertemu orang asing aneh yang ada disampingnya, menggenggam tangannya. Ia belum berhenti tersenyum.

~_fin._

_Review, eh? ^_^;_

"


End file.
